Maybe I Will
by Addy Glambert
Summary: Kris is introduced to Tommy, by Adam. Tommy blushes. Who knew Kris was so cute. Kradommy. YAOI WARNING.


Tommy wiped the sweat off of his brow, and kept playing bass, trying to keep up with Adam's antics on stage. He lunged over to Tommy, playfully stroked up and down the neck of the bass, and stuck his tongue out, while slightly humping Tommy's leg. Adam then grabbed Tommy by the collar and kissed him, forcefully, the crowd cheering and taking pictures that will probably end up on the Internet somewhere. Tommy accepted Adam's kiss with the same fire, playing along. Adam bared his teeth, licked Tommy's tongue again, and then smiled his million-dollar smile. Tommy tried to hide his face; he was blushing way too hard.

He tried to compose himself, and finished the rest of the concert, still with uneasiness. But all in all, the concert went well. After the show, Tommy drank his water bottle in one gulp. He sat down, exhausted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone walking towards him, not even walking; strutting. Tommy threw his empty water bottle aside and looked up to see none other than Adam, smiling wide at him. But he wasn't alone.

"Great show tonight! You were rockin' on the bass, as always!" Adam was always full of energy after a show. Tommy smiled a small smile. His eyes then darted to Adam's right. He tried to get a better look at the man standing with Adam. Adam noticed.

"Oh! Tommy, I forgot. This is Kris Allen. We were on American Idol together." Adam made a gesture to move Kris forward. He was a small man, very nice looking wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. His face was very defined and had some clean stubble around his chin.

"Um, hi." Tommy said awkwardly raising his hand in a small wave. Kris smiled at him.

"Hey man. I really dig your sound. You've got a talent."

Tommy smiled back, sort of genuine. Adam noticed Tommy's face twist into a smile, but something else was going on.

"What's going on, Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged. He couldn't let Adam know that he had a major crush on him; and bringing Kris back into the picture after two years? What was Adam thinking? Well, Kris was married, so Tommy shouldn't have to worry…right?

But...Tommy could see why Adam had a crush on Kris when they were on Idol together. He couldn't describe what was going on in his head. Am I becoming attracted to Kris now? This is just too much to take in.

"Oh, nothing." He turned to Kris. "So, what brings you in town?"

Kris smiled. Damn he is beautiful. Keep it together Tommy.

"Adam invited me to one of his shows! I couldn't turn it down. Adam's my best friend. I'll always be there for him." Kris put his arm around Adam and shook him slightly. He leaned into Adam's ear, whispered something, and Adam burst into hysterics. They have such a great friendship, Tommy thought to himself, something Adam and I will never have.

...

Later that night, Tommy was finishing packing what he needed, and proceeded down the hallway, slowly, wiping his hair out of his face. He couldn't help but think about Kris. His smile, his voice…it was intoxicating. Tommy just couldn't put his finger on it. He still had a crush on Adam, but he was starting to have feelings for Kris too.

Tommy was so absent minded that with an "oomph!" he pushed someone over. It was Kris. Great. He bent down to help Kris up, grasping his hand. It was soft, but still tough, probably from all of the guitar playing. Tommy holds onto Kris' hand for a few seconds, not realizing he was making it more awkward than it already was.

Kris removed his hand, cleared his throat, and said, "Sorry, dude. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled. Tommy thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"It's fine, man. I should have been more careful." Tommy kept eyeing Kris' every feature, growing hungrier by the minute, temptation taking over his mind.

An awkward silence. Everyone else had left. Tommy then realized that he was alone. Just him and Kris. Thoughts were spinning in Tommy's mind. Kris was married, Adam still has a crush on Kris, Tommy didn't even know his sexual orientation anymore…what if what if…

Tommy could not take it anymore. He had too much frustration. He had to act upon it, as much as another voice in his mind told him no. Tommy pounced, and pressed his lips upon Kris', using his tongue as he would during a concert. Kris' eyes widened. He tried to escape from Tommy's lips, but slowly he stopped fighting. He grabbed Tommy by the waist, pulling him closer, and returned the fire. Their bodies moved in unison, taking in each other's breath. Tommy moved from the lips to Kris' neck, kissing it softly. Hearing Kris moan with pleasure was thrilling. Tommy placed his hand around Kris' head, feeling the soft but spiky short brown hair in-between his fingertips. His other hand moved down Kris' back, rubbing it in small circles. Tommy pushed Kris up against the wall, took his hand from the back of Kris' head and started to move up Kris' shirt, rubbing, while his body was thrusting with need. Kris cried out, and bit his lip, trying to hold back all of the locked away passion.

Tommy was enjoying every minute of this, and Kris seemed to too. They laid on the floor, kissing with ferocity, Tommy's legs wrapped around Kris, pulling their bodies as close as they could get. Tommy started to unbutton Kris' shirt, one by one, while kissing him at the same time. He wanted to keep tasting Kris' sweet, innocent nectar.


End file.
